Seth & Kate
by anonymous anthology
Summary: This is a story of how seth imprints on his old friend. The only problem is that she isn't to happy with seth and is fighting the imprint at first. to make it worst her older brother just happens to be over protective paul. The story is a lot better than summary.  PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Kate's p.o.v.

I was coming back. Back to the place I have a loathed. The place I have always wanted to escape from. Forks they call it (I know right what a lame name) Forks (or La Push or whatever) is a place where you feel like your in a outdoor freezer most of the time, a place where sun sine is as rare as lindsay lohan not doing drugs. So why you may you ask that I am coming back to forks, well that was simple because I was forced to.

Before my dad went crazy (not literally) and forced me to come back I was living at my aunts house in california. California is kinda the opposite of forks (which may be why i like it so much) sun sine everyday, even in the middle of january you would see people tanning by a pool. It was a charm life. I was going to a great high school I had amazing friends, my aunt was loaded so nice house, room, clothes, car you know the usual california. But now I was being dragged back to boring little forks half way through the my sophomore year, totally unfair. Of corse I had friends there a lot actually (even a boyfriend that had came to visit me once in california) but I would miss my new friends and the rest of my california life so much. My dad's excuse is that I am going to be leaving for collage in a couple of years and there is no need to be away from forks and him right now. So I am moving back.

Despite all that as I look out that passenger seat window and stare at the fog covered mountains and feel my fathers warmth radiating off of him, I help but feel excited about coming home. I step out of the car onto the land I was born and raised on and finally feel at home for the first time in 1 1/2 years. As i walk up the creaky old steps that a connected to a fairly size two story house i realize that something was missing. "Where's paul?" I asked

"oh well…..you know how he is always up and about. don't worry he's probably out with the boys"

"who are 'the boys'"

"you know sam, jared, jake, bardy, colin… oh and seth of corse." I can't believe that my bother paul hangs out with them especially seth. Me and seth…..well lets just say we are not the closest of friends, but it wasn't always like that we actually used to be best friends. That was up until 8th grade when all of a sudden he decides to randomly start to ignore me. At first I didn't pay any attention to the way he acted, but then at Ella Maryle's 14th birthday party him and a group of his drunk friends came up to me.

"Hey babe"the first guy said

"Hi guys" I gave them a friendly wave and smiled, I noticed that Seth was the only one avoiding eye contact.

"So Kate" the guy (who's name is john) continue " our little sethy here as neglected to tell you that he no longer has time for you or your little childish friendship. He has finally decided to run with the big boys now. And to prove himself he will get that" I look over to where he was pointing and find myself looking at Ella blowing out her candles. Ella was the type of girl that me and seth used to ignore I actually remember him saying that he would never go after a girl like her. And just add all this to the weeks of being ignored by seth I was getting more and more angry with him

"What ella? Seth really, you know she a total slut." I snapped at him. Finally he made eye contact and the boy I saw in front of me was not the seth I knew and loved, not by a long shot.

He had a wicked smirk on his face (which was totally unlike seth) as he replied "I know that is the point" That was the day I lost Seth. He went on ignoring me and I went on angry at him and soon enough it got to the point where I utterly hated the sight of Seth Clearwater.

So yeah lets just say that I wan't to thrilled for my older brother to be hanging out with him. "Paul will be back in a little bit" my dad said pulling me back into the present. " he was very excited to have you back…..we both are"

"well I am excited to be back" I say with a weary smile. My dad lead me into the house and set my stuff in my room. He ruffled my hair and said "You better get some sleep, school starts tomorrow." and with that he closed my door and I was surrounded by darkness


	2. Chapter 2

Seth's p.o.v.

The night before school Paul was acting weirder the usually which was saying a lot. He seem to be excited about something as he asked sam if he could leave a little early so he could be home in time for breakfast. I looked at him like he was a lunatic (which he very well may be) because he was basically asking if he could skip emily's cooking. Emily had always made the best pancakes around and paul adored them. I am curious as to why he would want to miss out on the pancakes so badly. but then as I over heard him talking to sam I realized why. Paul had told Sam that Kate had came home and they were planning on having breakfast together.

All I got out of that sentence was that Kate was home. I haven't seen her in so long. I haven't talked to her in so long. Which makes sense cause I am pretty sure she hates my guts. And I don't blame her, I was such an ass to her. Thinking back on it after all that has happened i realized what a stupid kid I was for letting her go. i just wanted so bad to be in the "cool kid" group that i sacrificed the only person that actually put up with me since I was in preschool. I miss her. But I guess i will just have to move on with my life.

At school everyone was taking about Kate. Funny she has been here for less the 2 hours and already popular. That day there were many rumors floating around. I had heard the her and Jack Smith are still going out and that their relationship was still strong even though kate had moved away. Jack Smith was a quarter back on the junior football team. He was arrogant girls seem to like his looks he doesn't get good grades but still all the teachers love him. he was just the kind of guy that I hate.

I walk into my english class and on the broad Mrs. Frolling had written _Romeo & Juliet . _Great another sappy love story in english what a surprise. My head turns to the door where I see a group of giggling girls walk in. I quickly get bored and turn my head back to the paper that I was suppose to do but didn't because of patrols last night. I vaguely hear mrs. Frolling say "oh thank you dear. now would you go sit next to Mr. Clearwater and i will begin my class."

I turned my head up to look at the person walking towards me and realize it is Kate. My eyes meet her's for a split second before she darts her eyes away from me, but that was all it I need suddenly everything changed all the nosies of the class room went mute and all I could hear, all I could see was her and nothing else. All I want, all I need is her. I would give her everything in exchange for her well-being. She is my imprint my everything.

She sat down next to me and I nearly hyperventilated being so close to her. I had to say something. Something that will make a good impression, something that will let her know i am not such of an ass now, but all that came out was "uhh…Hi Kate"

If looks could kill I would be dead under her gaze, her response to me was "seth" i liked to hear her say my name even if it was in such a venomous way.

"So" i continued because I wanted to hear her voice again. "did you enjoy california"

"uh yeah"

"what kind of school did you go to"

"A high school" she said obviously not wanting to speak to me

"what was it like" hoping for more of a descriptive answer than the last two, but instead i got…

"why are you talking to me?"

"why not" I argued

"Cause you haven't for the past three years" she was hurt I could tell. To know that I had caused it feltl like a dagger has been driven through me heart.

"look i am really sorry…"

"I don't want your apologizes there a little to late" and with that the bell rang she packed up her stuff and quickly walked out of the class. It hurt to be without her.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! thanks for reading seth&kate. Here is the third chapter of many more to come, so don't worry. I will try to write a new chapter at lest every week, so stay tuned in okay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Seth's p.o.v.<strong>

I walked over to my locker to get my books, I was still lost in thought about Kate. Everything about her was so perfect her hair, her sweet smell that no perfume could compare to, her soft pink lips, her voice….. the list kept on going. Until I was rudy interrupted by someone. "hey baby" It was Madison this girl I have been dating on and off for awhile, but now looking at her I don't even know what I saw in her. She's popular, bratty, rude, a sult, and fake. She was nothing compared to Kate. So maybe that is why I didn't feel like responding to her. but of corse she didn't notice and kept on talking. "So I was thinking this weekend you come over to my house. My parents are out of town and we…."

"No" I said harshly "Stop I can't….we can't" I was trying to tell her that we are over and that I like (really love) someone else.

"of corse we can" she argued "we always do" I know and that is what sickened me the most, but before I could say anything she push me up against my locker and started to kiss me. I quickly pulled away. Her breathe smelled like onions and her dry lips tasted like spoiled milk. I look around an try to find an escape route.

My eyes get caught on a gorgeous light brown haired, blue eyed girl. Just my luck that the girl I am in love with sees another girl kiss me. Kate gives me this look of disgust and rolls her eyes in the process. I so screwed. but before I could chase after her I had to deal with Madison. Madison had a look of confusion in her eyes as she said "what was that"

"look Madison I don't want to hurt you so I am telling you this now. I am sorry but it won't work out….ever between you and me"

"what are you saying." Is she really that dense that she can't understand?

"We are over….for good ok"

"asshole" she cursed and with that she slapped me and left.

Later that day, I was running patrol with paul. This will be so much fun. Right when I shift all i can think about is that is going This is really bad he can hear my every thought. what if he hears about me imprinting on his little sister…

_you what! _ paul screamed through his thoughts

_look I didn't choose your sister….we were made for each other _I thought with a sigh remembering how prefect she is and how lucky I am to imprint on a girl like her

_you' re starting to sound like a girl Seth oh and by the way I don't approve of you and my sister_

_what your crazy… _I told him

_no you are the crazy one to think that you can bring her into this world _he was thinking about the wolf pack and the vampires he continued his train of thought _do you really want to put her in danger _

_that is the last I want. I would never hurt her….._

_don't make promises you can't kept but whatever Seth do whatever you what I don't give a shit but just remember I will be watching you_ if you every hurt her in anyway one any scale you are Dead

on that thought he bonded off into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey this one is a little longer than the last hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>kate p.o.v.<strong>

I had a weird day today. Of course it is my first day back so what else would you expect. my day started up with my dad walking into my room and moving my curtains to let in the light. "Rise and shine sweetheart" he said

"yeah well you see the problem is I don't rise and shine…" I looked at my clock to check the time"before 6 in the morning" My dad let out a thunderous laugh. I didn't think my joke was that funny but apparently he did. then all of a sudden his eyes lost the joyful sparkle and aged about 30 years as he said "you remind me so much much of you mother sometimes"

"Dad…" but I didn't know what to say. I look just like her, the long wavy light brown almost blonde hair, the light blue eyes all came from her. Which explains why I look nothing like paul or my dad. No one talked about mom, not since she died in a car accident when I was about 6. I didn't know her very well nevertheless I still miss but no were near how much my dad does. So as a result no one says anything about her, it is just to painful for all of us.

After getting ready for school I came down stairs for breakfast. I was already running late so I had to be quick. As I turned the corner something large and dark jumped out at me and I scream so loud I am surprised the windows didn't shatter. Then I hear the booming laugh that was so similar to my father's and I look up to my older brother paul, saying "got ya"

"Is that a nice way to greet you little sister after so many months?" I question

"I can't believe you'll still fall for that…you should have seen the look on your face"

"haha it is nice to see you too Paul."

"aww come her" he wrapped me in a big bear hug sand I realized that he had grown and he was a lot more muscular. he was huge, he tower over me by a least a foot and I could barely breath because he was so strongly hugging me.

"Paul…can't breath"

"oh right sorry" he said

"paul you're giant did you have a growth spurt or something" paul blushed a little at my comment.

"uh…something like that" he responded " or maybe your just getting smaller"

"haha very funny paul."

At school I realized how much I missed my social life in La Push. My friends had no hard feelings about me moving away but were more interested in california than the fact that we haven't talked for a least a year. It was almost as if I had never left. And Jack my old boyfriend from La Push, we had along distance relationship when I moved to california and now that I was back he was conceived that it was just going to get better and I was starting to believe him.

That was until I saw seth. English was my last class of the day. Me and three other of my really good friends have the same class so we all heading in together. We walked in just as I finish telling them about the time I ran out of gas in the middle of the 101 freeway. They started laughing loudly and they reduced it to giggle as the teacher gave us a stare. I headed over to the teacher and introduced myself. She told me that I could take a seat text to Mr. clearwater. _Oh great. _I started to walk over to my seat and seth caught my eye for a second. All of a sudden I got this warm fuzzy feeling when he looked at me with his warm chocolate eyes I don't know why that happened but it is weird so I quickly look away.

Not before I noticed that he almost just as big as my brother. When did that happen and I can't help myself but take in the fact that he is hot like sexy hot. Stop thinking like that I told myself. He look anxious maybe even nervous when I sat down next to him. He was probably just worried that he would me forced to talk to me.

"uh….hi kate" wait what is he talking to me. well obviously he is he just said my name. After years of not talking to him I didn't really know how to respond.

"Seth" I said venomously.

"so" he continued"did you enjoy california"

"uh..yeah" I replied shortly, still confused why he was talking to me.

"what kind of school did you go to?"

"a high school" why did he want to know. He had been so mean to me for so long I didn't feel like be kind or nice at all.

"what was it like?"

finally I voiced the question that had been in my head for so long. "why are you talking to me?"

"why not"

"Cause you haven't for the past three years" I blurted out and I felt as though I just reopened an old wound the pain came back as if it was just yesterday that the ella thing had happen.

"look i am really sorry…" haha that was funny now he apologizes.

"I don't want your apologizes there a little to late" I said. I got up as the bell rang and left. As I was walking away I felt an invisible string try to tug me back to seth. No, I told my heart who seemed to already be walking back to seth as is he owned it. I would just end up get hurt by him again and that is not something I want to do twice. So I listened to my mind instead of my heart.

Later as I was walking back to the main parking lot getting ready to leave school. I hear some girl talking to seth, I couldn't help myself I stopped and stared at them, just in time to she the girl attack him with a kiss. Well at least I know now that seth hasn't changed since last time I saw him. He saw me looking and I got really embarrassed but didn't show it instead I gave him a hard look and rolled my eyes. I tried to ignore the fact that I felt hurt and depressed that the girl that kissed seth wasn't me.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter may seem like an end but don't worry it is not! More chapters coming your way later!**

**thanks for reading! 3**

* * *

><p><strong>seth p.o.v.<strong>

Torment is what this was. It is Thursday it has been a week and 4 days since she has talked to me. Sure I have tried to talk to her but all I get back is a death stare. 11 days and I am about to go insane. You can ask anyone that I do wolf patrol with. She is all I think about and yet she hates my guts. That is why I felt like along at lunch no matter how many time the pack asks me why I am not sitting with them.

Then I see Kate walking as beautiful as ever and I immediately smile but then frown when i realize who she is with. Jack has are around her and I can't help but hate him and think that he doesn't deserve girl like Kate. This has been the worst part of the 18 days, seeing her with him. He sees me staring at them. We make quick eye contact I am sending him a death glare and he is sending back a smirk (I think he knows I like her). They're in the line for lunch and jack turns kate around to look at him. He gives me a quick glances as if to make sure I am watching. With my super wolf hearing I hear Kate innocently ask "what are you going to get for lunch?"

He replies in away that make me shake with anger "I want you" and then he starts kissing her roughly and she… kisses back. I might as well kill myself now nothing can be worst than this. But it is not me I want to kill it is Jack. I could do it. I could rip his face off so easily. I can already feel a phase coming on. The pack must have sensed it too because all of them got up and started to push me to the back door of the cafeteria and outside into the rainy afternoon.

Later that day I was turning the corner that lead to the library when I heard Kate saying "I should have known" her words were sadden and I immediately wanted to comfort her. I heard a door open followed by a closing one. I see Kate anger and agony written all over her face and next to her Jack who was looking like a little kid that had just been caught stealing a cookie. "Kate please calm down"

"No, I will not clam down, I can't believe that I didn't see this coming."

"It was not what it looked like"

"Don't give me any of that crap, it totally was what it looked it"

"kate…" jack said as he looked for an excuse and as Kate looked like she was trying to hold in tears.

"you….you told me that she was helping you study for math nothing else when I asked you."

"she is helping me study "

"yeah she was helping you study alright…study her lips"

"please….." he said grabbing her arm. If he makes one more move I will personally come over there and beat him up.

"just answer this how long have you been cheating on me" she looked desperate

"kate don't….."

"answer me!"

"ok fine alright….. a month before you left for california" I saw a tear slide her soft beautiful face.

"we are over …let go of me" but he didn't and that was all I needed to break up this gathering.

"listen kate" he said in a harsh tone

"No you listen" I threw back at him in a even harder tone.

**Kate's p.o.v.**

Seth came out of nowhere but I was so glad for him to be there. Over the past week I had been mean to him and I had ignored him but he kept on trying to talk to me and trying to be nice. Maybe this is how he is trying to say I am sorry and to be honest I was starting to forgive him.

"stay outa this dude" jack said his grip still tight around my arm.

"she told you to let go" seth growled

"this isn't your problem so stay out of it" jack repeated

"no jack you're my problem so you can let her go or I will proceed to beat the shit out of you." Seth said making jack scared and jack began to back away from me.

"whatever you can have her anyways she is not worth it." ouch….. that hurt. Jack walked away leaving me and seth in an empty hallway. Once he was out of sight I burst into tears like a little girl.

"oh no please don't cry" seth pleaded as he quickly came to my side and put his arms around me you could tell he was unsure of what my reaction would be. I liked it. His arms were so warm, so comforting, it felt like I was made to be in his them. I cried into his chest getting his shirt all wet but he didn't seem to mind. I finally got control of myself and managed to say "I'm sorry….I'm a mess."

"No don't be, jack's a douche. You deserve way better than him." he said while smoothing down my hair.

"thanks" I really meant it.

"for you kate anytime"seth said with a loving look in his eyes.

"seth.. I want to say sorry for the way I have acted towards you this past week."

"I am the one who is sorry, I was such a stupid kid for letting someone like you go." Aww he is so sweet.

"how about we start over as friends?" I said smiling

"I would love that so much" he hugged me and whispered "you have no idea." Maybe not but one thing that I do have an idea of is the fact that I am starting to fall for Seth Clearwater.


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys. Here is a long one for you. I am not getting reviews so I am sorry to say that if I don't get any I will be stopping the story. I don't want to do that but I need to know that people are reading my story. If you are kind enough to review write about what you think of my story so far or who's P.O.V you like better.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's p.o.v.<strong>

The rushing flow of people pulled me through the hallway a day after I had found out that jack was cheating on me. How could I not know how could I not realize what was going on. I should have known it was to good to be true. I cried so hard then I finally stopped realizing that he wasn't worth my tears. Although the crying stopped I still had a hole in my heart but even that was healing and being filled in by no other than Seth.

As I walked to my locker I found him leaning up against the wall waiting for me.

"hi kate" he said with a giant smile (that made me weak in the knees.) plastered all over his face.

"morning seth" as I said this his smile seemed to widen.

"wait can you …..please say my name again" seth seemed to be shocked that he just said. I give him a questioning look and he turns beat red in response.

"your a strange kid sometimes you know right _Seth._"

"thanks, I like it when you say my name" he said with a sheepish grin. I giggle at his comment. My heart can't help but beat faster when he is around, I like to tell myself that were are just friends but according to my pulse I feel much more than that.

Seth's head all of a sudden snapped around to look at a group of people and follow his gaze and start to listen into the group conversation.

"yeah I heard that jack broke up with her because she was a slut and was cheating on him." A dark haired girl who seemed to be the leader said. I've got to admit that was like a slap in the face. I was still trying to get over Jack while all he is doing is spreading rumors. I was hurt and I guess I didn't do a good job of hiding it because when Seth looked back at me with sad and sorry filled eyes but soon that was replaced with anger. He was shaking as he stormed over to the group that was gossiping.

"that's not fucking true he cheated on her, don't ever tells lies about Kate again. If you every do anything that hurts her I swear…" oh god I better stop this before he attacks someone.

"it is okay you can stop now" I say but he doesn't listen. He is still yelling and shaking uncontrollably "seth please" I touch his arm gently. Seth visibly calms down at my touch and looks at me with his warm loving brown eyes and my heart skips a beat. The bell rang and the group hurried away but me and Seth stayed and were still staring at each other don't ask me why because I don' t know it just felt right. All to soon I realized that I had to get to class.

"uh I am going to be late I have got to go" he looked so disappointed that, I started to felt guilty for having to leaving.

"ok then but I will see you at lunch?" it sound like more of a question then anything else. Seth was desperately waiting for my answer as if all his hopes and dreams rely on it.

"yeah sure" I was quietly. His face lit up with that brilliant smile of his and of course I smile back unable to help myself.

**Seth p.o.v.**

Lunch couldn't come faster. I was hopelessly un useful in class today. All I could think about was Kate. I loved her bight smile, her musical laugh both of which I swore that I would do my best to make happen more often. I rushed through the hallways to the cafeteria. I got my food and picked out a table for us to sit at. Kate walked in her wonderful hair bouncing as she walked. She had a paper bag in her hand ( I guessing it was her lunch) as she scanned the cafeteria. Once her gorgeous blue eyes found me I see her smile and start walking in my direction. My heart stopped at how breath taking beautiful she is. The only thing I can hear is the pack talking a couple tables behind me.

_"well looks like kate has finally forgiven seth."_ jared notes

_"good thing to I was so over his moping around, crying like a baby" _Quil commented

_"oh please give the kid a break you just don't understand" _Thank you jake

_"one thing that I understand is that is my sister and if he even thinks about touching her with those grimy little hands of his I swear it will be the last thing he does." _I gulped down hard

_"yeah that's right seth" _I guess he knew I was listening in._ "you better not try anything with my sister" _I am snapped out of their conversation by the beautiful voice saying "you know it's not very polite to stare" Oh I had been staring at her for a while now…that's embarrassing. I smile while trying to control myself blushing.

"oh yeah sorry"

"it' fine"

"so how was class did you miss me" I was hoping that she would say yes but instead I got..

"classes were same as usually" she said as she got out her half of a pb&j sandwich. It wash't a lot she should eat more. Kate was so fragile, so delicate she needs more food, I didn't want her to get hunger later.

"here have some of my food" I offered her anything on my tray that was stacked high with food.

"No thanks I'm fine"

"come on you've got to eat more than that" I was starting to get worried. I looked at her with concerned eyes and she looked back with defiant ones.

"I am not very hunger."

"but you might be later…"

"and besides I heard to much of this cafeteria food could kill you." I had to admit she was right some of the food was quite suspicious. I started to laugh and I was followed by her melodious laugh.I knew that I was never going to win a fight with her. I was basically putty in her hands. Then suddenly her laughing stopped and I found her staring at a cupcake on my tray.

"what" I was worried that I did something wrong.

"Shit….. I totally forgot" she almost seemed to be talking to herself.

"what" I repeated even more worried than before.

"I was suppose to make 100 cupcakes for a charity benefit"

"When is it"

"tomorrow morning…how am I suppose to bake 100 cupcakes by tomorrow all by myself" Being me of course I took this as an invitation.

"I could help….. you know cut the work load in half" Kate looked surprised as she said..

"you bake?" as if she couldn't imagination it.

"well no but there is a first time for everything"

-later that day-

Kate and me were in the store owned my Embry's mom getting ingredients for the cupcakes. We where at the check out line and Embry just so happened to be working today. You could tell he was excited to meet the girl I raved about 24/7. "Hi, you must be Kate so nice to finally meet you." he said politely

"you too" she said with a smile

"Seth here has told me so much about you" was he trying to get himself killed. He was starting to sound like my mother. Kate gave me a questioning look and I tried to act like I didn't notice. We were just about to pay when I had a wonderful idea.

"you know kate, I think I dropped my keys where we found the powered sugar, would you mind going and looking of me please"

I received skeptical looks from both Embry and Kate for that.

"uh… okayyy" she responded hesitantly. As she walked way she mumbled to herself "I don't understand how you could be stupid enough to drop your keys when have them in your pocket"

Embry and me laughed at that as I took out my wallet to pay. That is why I told her to look for the keys she would insist on paying if she was here.

"I like that one she's a keeper" he said as he handed me my bags

"I know" I said with a sigh and walked away to meet her. Kate saw me at the door and said "Are you sure you dropped them? Cause I sure as hell didn't see any keys lying around here,"

"ops I must have been mistaken" I said as I took the keys out of my pocket. She looked angry and annoyed as she realized what I had done.

"really… you make me look for the keys that are in your pocket all along and on top of that you pay without asking. What am I going to do with you?"

"I am sorry please forgive me…I thought paying would be a even exchange for the baking lessons you are about to give me" she gave me annoyed look but then gave in and just said.

"alright let's just go.

-at Kate's house-

Baking was harder thank it looks. I was just grateful to be around Kate no matter what I was doing. Many time she had to go over thing twice. Who had any idea that pouring something into a pan and sticking it into an oven could be so hard. Kate was doing the frosting and she was so much better at this than I was. I was just taking out the last cupcakes when I forgot to use the oven mitt, I didn't hurt me because of the wolf thing and already being so hot but Kate was staring at me looking very confused.

"Are you burned…why aren't you burned?" she said rapidly, and I had no time to make an excuse.

"uh…I don't know" is what I came up with.

"that is impossible" she said reaching out her hand to touch the hot baking pan.

"No!" I said grabbing her hand and bringing it closing to me away from the pan. Along with her hand I had pulled kate towards me to point were we were pressed up against each other so close that she had to crane her neck to look me in the eyes. I could hear my and her heart beating fast. I knew what I wanted to do but would she reject me? I loved her so much and that out weighed the risks. Her lips were so soft and so close I was just about to close the gap all the way when we heard the back door open and the footsteps that followed it. By the smell I knew it was Paul. Kate seemed to sense this to a pulled away but not before our lips brushed and I got a sweet little taste of her lips. Paul walked into the kitchen and saw how close I was to Kate let's just say he wasn't happy. "Seth" he said in a warning tone of voice.

"Paul" I mimicked.

"what are you doing here?" he asked ruddily.

"Seth was helping me bake cupcakes for the charity event tomorrow" Kate said in and innocent voice.

"well he can go now, it looks like they are done"

"oh please paul.." Kate started but was cut off by Paul

"goodbye Seth" I looked at kate and said

"I'll See you around" she nodded her head while Paul shook his. With that I left. I was so angry at Paul for interrupting I was starting to shake with out Kate's cool, calming hand I had no control over myself. I was so close to a kiss, so close to making that step from her thinking about me as a friend to much much more than that. And of course Paul ruins it.


	7. Chapter 7

**this is a little shorter sorry. but still more to come! Please review **

* * *

><p><strong>Kate's p.o.v.<strong>

I shouldn't have gotten that close to seth. I told myself that we are just friends nothing else but if we are just friends why didn't I start to pull away from him when he got closer and why did it feel good to be close to him. He is so sweet and caring I want to believe him. I want to know that I wouldn't get hurt by him. I want to trust him. The only thing holding me back is the past and the memories of what happen last time I trusted him.

Maybe me and seth should just not be friends and go back to the way it was before. It sure was a lot easier hating him. But every time I think of seth disappearing from my life once again I get this horrible heeling in my chest like someone has taken an axe to my heart. So I chose not to think about it. That was until my bigger brother budded in.

After he had said goodbye to seth (quite rudely might I add) he proceeded to give me a death stare. I could look into his eyes because of fear they might vaporize me. I pretend to be very interested in cleaning up as I try to avoid him. I take a wet towel and start to wipe off the the old stone kitchen island. I love the kitchen it was plain and simple, similar to the rest of the house. But I had character and it actually felt like a home which is more than I can say for some of the houses in california.

"what were you thinking?" Paul finally says in an annoyed voice.

"that we really need some new hand towels" I said while looking at the towel that had a rip half way through it. I know that is not the answer he's looking for but the the one he wants I don't have a real answer to.

"dammit kate you know what I am talking about" he partially yelled "How could you forgive him after what he did to you? Do you remember how much that hurt you? After a while It got so bad that you Fucking left for California….. I…I don't want you you to leave again." he said the last part with a softness in is voice and a sadness in his eyes. But just as fast as it came it left leaving him hard as he said " And neither does dad. Wait till he hears about this he will have none of it." I haven't even thought about it but now that I am dad is going to be pissed that I am even friends with him. My father and paul have always been protective of me but if you think paul is bad wait till you meet my dad.

"you wouldn't dare" I take that back as soon as I said it, now Paul couldn't turn down the challenge.

"watch me. It will be easy . Just one question about seth and all of this…..Why?" That has been the same exact question that I have been asking myself but never seeming to find the answer.

"I don't Know." I reply quietly.

"Why would you ever just set yourself up for heartbreak? Why would you ever do that to yourself? Why do you dig yourself a hole that you can't get out of? Why do you want to hurt yourself like before?"

"I Don't know why!..okay I don't know why I forgave Seth so easily or why he all of a sudden was so sweet to me. I don't know why you and him follow sam around like Puppies when you used to tell me that you that he was a stick up everyone's ass. I don't know why you so distant with me or why your never home. I don't know why I can't trust you anymore you or seth or any of the guys. I don't know why I feel like I don't know you anymore." you could tell that last one hurt him…a lot. "And I don't Know why I am so attached so draw in by seth , okay…So please next time your looking for answers you should go to someone that actually knows."

When I finished there were tears in my eyes I couldn't tell if they were from anger or sadness but I was crying again none of the less. Paul looked just as bad as me minus the crying. He stood there and just stared at me as if he could believe that I had just said all those things.

"kate….I am sorry you don't know those things but to become the person that does first you have to ask the questions.." By the time Looked up he was already gone. Paul was right I need to start asking some questions in order to get answers. That right there is what I am going to do…. starting with Seth.


End file.
